1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a photographing apparatus for automatically tracking a moving target and maintaining photographing of the moving target.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments in image processing technology and photographing technology, have improved the automatic control of a photographing apparatus for automatically tracking a moving target without directly manipulating the photographing apparatus by users. Tracking technologies similar to this continue to develop.
Tracking is performed by extracting a moving target from a captured image and then automatically controlling the photographing apparatus to center the extracted target on the image.
The process of extracting the moving target is performed by analyzing the captured image; however, many errors occur during this process. One such error is extracting an incorrect target, and another is incorrectly determining the area in the background to be a target. Such errors occur frequently when there is a moving object other than the target in the captured image.
Accordingly, there is a need for a photographing apparatus and method which improve the precision at which a target can be tracked by more precisely extracting the target.